


Firsts and Date

by shibaeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibaeyama/pseuds/shibaeyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first date, first kiss, and many more firsts to follow after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts and Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscocokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscocokat/gifts).



He had been thinking about proposing for a while now. When Haruki comes home, still full of energy despite being in rigorous classes all day. While they cook together. The times that Haruki falls asleep on him while watching movies. In the moments they’re sleeping together, and Yamato can have a moment to leave feather light kisses on the others face. These are all mostly daily occurrences, so it was needless to say, he thought about marrying him that much. 

Everything had been set up. Now, he was just waiting for his boyfriend to come home from school. He knew it wouldn’t be that much longer, he only had one more class after the one class they shared. Yamato sat in their bedroom, the last place Haruki would come do to his set up. He opened his laptop to work on a paper, eyeing the ring box not far from his reach. 

When Haruki came home from his classes, he stopped to catch his breath and unlock their apartment door. In his excitement to come home and see Yamato, he had ran, and needed a moment. When he got inside, he slid off his shoes and yelled out, before turning to see flowers and candles lining tables in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the one nearest to him, picking up the small box there. He smiled when he lifted the lid to see old, beat up movie tickets. 

 

_ Their first date was to the movies. Yamato, still Sarukui at the time, had shown up to his apartment with a small box of chocolates. He had left him standing outside at the door for fifteen minutes out of nervousness. Finally though, Komi had opened the door, and felt his nervousness ease upon seeing his best friend. He had smiled, and Sarukui smiled back. They left hand in hand, and Komi kept trying to hid his face in Sarukui’s shoulder a couple times. By the time they arrived at the theater, all nerves and awkwardness had diminished, and they were just talking and smiling like any other day. They saw an action movie, but ended up getting kicked out halfway through for talking too much.  _

 

_ From there, they had gone to get ice cream, smiling and laughing all the way. Most thoughts went spoken, but there was one they both had, that neither would say. That they knew by the end of the first date, when they gave a hug goodnight at Komi’s door, that the other was who they were going to marry someday. _

 

He gently places the tickets back in the box, sliding the lid over it. It was definitely one of his favorite memories of his second year. Even maybe all of high school. He still stood still, admiring the flowers and candles sitting out and surrounding the box. He reached out and touched a petal, happy to find it was real. He moved to the next table in the hallway, little confetti pieces of lips and glitter on this one. On their sat their two small keychains, both sort of beat up and scratched. Another memory that made him smile, and he still blushed from the thought of it. 

 

_ The heat, that was the first thing that came to mind with the memory. They were walking around the festival together, playing games and eating anything in sight. At least Komi himself was doing the latter. After many failed attempts to win each other something, they had decided to to simply just purchase items. They browsed around, holding hands, until they finally came to a small stall selling keychains. Both had found a keychain they liked quickly, and bought them, and would later put them on their volleyball bags.  _

  
_The more significant part of the day came later though, when they were watching the fireworks. They sat on a blanket on the grass, tired and sweaty from the summer day. They were leaning against each other, all smiles and laughs despite the heat still lingering in the night hours. After a while of chatter, they fell quiet, watching the colors illuminate the sky. Sarukui found himself turning to the boy besides him, watching the colors on his face, and the smile that stretched across it. It was then that he moved in front of Komi, leaning in, and kissed him. Suddenly, in their little world, there was more than one set of fireworks._

  
  


He put the keychains back down, setting them facing each other. He continued walking, viewing the mementos on various tables. He looked down to see a small post it note with a drawing and date on it, the first time they slept together. Haruki felt heat rise to his face at the memory, which at the time, was full of nervousness and awkward movements. Eventually they had gotten a rhythm, and well, practice makes perfect.   
  
Haruki shook his head as he stood up straight, and moved to look at what was next to it, and tensed for a moment before calming down again. It was a wristband from the hospital, and from looking at the date, he knew it was from the first time Yamato had to go to the hospital with him when his insulin pump malfunctioned. It was stressful, and his boyfriend was forced out after visiting hours, but he was there. It was also the first time he bonded with his mother so much, and Haruki was grateful for it.

He looked a little further and saw the selfie they took together the day they moved into their apartment together, framed next to Yamato’s key. Their first, and so far only, home together. They had started looking for a place near the end of their third year, knowing they were going to both stay in Tokyo for university. They moved in shortly after graduating, to their tiny, a little roughed up apartment. Their water never truly got super hot, and it gets cold in the winter, but it had the most important thing, which was a feeling of home. 

Finally, Haruki got to a door. Their bedroom door to be specific, and he took a deep breath before opening it.  The room itself was also decorated, with only fairy lights illuminating the room, and paper snowflakes in the room. They made them their first winter together, and hung them up every year. He saw Yamato sitting there working on his laptop, but when he looked up and saw Harukui he got up. He walked over to him, smiling and stopping just in front of his boyfriend. They looked at each other for a moment, before Haruki broke the silence. 

  
“What is all that?” He motioned towards the doorway and back at the hall way. He understood there were a lot of memories, most sappy, but couldn’t really place why they were all laid out for him. He watched Yamato shrug, still smiling down at him a second before he spoke.

“I just really wanted to ask you out on a date. But there is a condition.” Haruki’s heart sped up as Yamato moved to be on one knee, and took his hands, a ring sliding into one. “I was hoping this could be our first date as an engaged couple.” 

  
Haruki was pretty sure he’d never clung to someone so fast in his life, nor had he ever said yes so easily and so quickly. He had also never really worn a piece of jewelry before. But as it turns out, there is a first for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Kat!  
> This was so hard to keep a secret from you. Oh goodness, was it hard.  
> I hope you liked it though! Sorry it got really rushed at the end, and I actually do intend on writing another chapter for this!  
> Again, happy holidays, and I hope you like your gift!  
> Also if it wasn't clear theyre still kind of young in this. Like 19 or 20!


End file.
